frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 6 - Ignoto
Witajcie :) Uwielbiam mieć wenę i czas na pisanie w tym samym momencie :D To jest chyba najszybciej napisany przeze mnie epizod, ale mam nadzieję, że nie stracił przez to na jakości ;) Dziękuję Wam, że jesteście i czytacie, bez Was moje pisanie nie miałoby sensu :) Enjoy! Rozdział 6 - Ignoto Cztery miesiące wcześniej, królewski pałac „Palacio de las Alondras” w Madrycie, Iberia Królowa Mercedes siedziała przy ogromnej fontannie w otoczeniu dwórek. Stąd miała doskonały widok na roztaczające się przed nią pałacowe ogrody, które budziły się do życia po zimowym śnie. Grządki były pełne jeszcze bladych pąków róż, lawendy, oleandrów i lantanów które jednak na oczach Mercedes zdawały się na gwałt stroić w kolejne odcienie żółci, błękitu i ukochanej przez królową czerwieni, jakby czyniły ostatnie przygotowania zanim zachęcone słońcem wybuchną feerią barw i zapachów, oszałamiając każdego, kto tylko ulegnie ich wdziękowi i zanurzy się w labiryncie ogrodów. Żywopłoty trującego ligustru w pośpiechu rozwijały młode, soczyste listki, zapełniając gdzieniegdzie jeszcze gołe gałązki i szybko odbudowując ściany tego pałacu ze snu. Wysoki, rozłożysty, stary cedr, rosnący w samym centrum ogrodu, z godnością kilkudziesięciu przeżytych wiosen, nową witał jak starą przyjaciółkę i dostojnie kołysząc koroną, roztaczał dookoła swą intensywną zieloność igieł jako preludium jej nadchodzącego, wszechobecnego rozkwitu. Królowa najchętniej zatrzymałaby czas, by móc bez końca wpatrywać się w to coroczne zmartwychwstanie przyrody. Nie lubiła lata, które tu, w Iberii, zaczynało się bardzo wcześnie i trwało niezwykle długo. Pochodziła z północnego, nadmorskiego księstwa, gdzie klimat był zdecydowanie łagodniejszy. Na szczęście jej królewski małżonek pamiętał o tym i by dogodzić żonie na letnie miesiące przenosił cały dwór ze stolicy, do nadmorskiej rezydencji w Valencii. Rozmyślania przerwał jej szczęk stali, dochodzący z drugiego końca wewnętrznego dziedzińca, na którym znajdowała się fontanna. To jej jedyny syn, dwudziestotrzyletni książę Alexander postanowił poćwiczyć szermierkę wraz z zaprzyjaźnionymi dziedzicami baronów i dostojników. Dwórki natychmiast przestały plotkować między sobą i bez reszty oddały się obserwacji młodzieńców, a w szczególności samego księcia. Przyszły następca tronu przyćmiewał urodą każdego, kto tylko znalazł się w pobliżu. Już słuszny wzrost i umięśniona, szczupła sylwetka wyróżniały go z tłumu, lecz to dostojne, delikatne rysy twarzy, duże, błękitne oczy, prosty nos i pełne usta otoczone krótkim, kasztanowym zarostem przyprawiały każdą kobietę, którą obdarzył uśmiechem, o palpitacje serca. A książę Alexander uśmiechał się niezwykle często, nawet parując i wyprowadzając zabójczo precyzyjne ciosy z jego ust i spojrzenia ani na chwilę nie znikała wesołość. Poruszał się z niespotykaną gracją, znamionującą jedynie tych, którzy spędzili lata tańcząc z bronią w ręku. Absolutnie nikt nie miał z nim szans w pojedynku. Mercedes z dumą obserwowała syna, najcudowniejszego i najpiękniejszego z kwiatów jakie kiedykolwiek podziwiała i pielęgnowała na tym świecie. To on zasiądzie kiedyś na tronie jednego z najpotężniejszych królestw południa, a ona z radością będzie obserwowała jego silne, sprawiedliwe rządy oraz opiekowała się przyszłymi wnukami. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na samą myśl i wstała z ławeczki by przespacerować się po niekończących się alejkach pałacowych ogrodów, wysypanych odbijającym światło słońca białym żwirem, sprowadzonym aż z Italii. Ścieżką wśród strzelistych, wiecznie zielonych cyprysów, którzy niczym żołnierze na musztrze stali niewzruszenie nienagannym szpalerem, udała się prosto do sędziwego cedru, rozciągającego jasne, silne gałęzie nad niewielkim stawem pełnym rozmaitych, barwnych rybek. Z uśmiechem przymknęła oczy, od stóp do głów przesiąknięta rodzącym się dookoła życiem. Tego roku przeżywała je podwójnie mocno, gdyż niecałe dwa tygodnie temu zorientowała się, że znalazła się w błogosławionym stanie, ku ogromnej radości króla i całego dworu. Choć jeszcze nie mogła niczego poczuć, coraz częściej z czułością głaskała brzuch, w sposób znany tylko przyszłym matkom. Nagle, ni stąd ni zowąd, zorientowała się, że nie jest sama i odwróciła się z łagodnym uśmiechem, zastanawiając się, kto się tak skrada. Spodziewała się, że to jedna z dwórek lub też znajomy ogrodnik, lecz widok postaci stojącej przed nią sprawił, że jej uśmiech natychmiast zgasł, a królowa aż cofnęła się o krok, choć nie należała do kobiet, które łatwo było przerazić. Sądząc po ubiorze, był to mężczyzna, wysoki i smukły jak brzoza, lecz jego twarz prawie w całości skrywał kaptur, spod którego królowa potrafiła dostrzec jedynie wąskie usta i gładko ogoloną, mocną szczękę. Peleryna, spięta srebrną klamrą w kształcie węża Uroborosa, pożerającego własny ogon, spływała po niezbyt szerokich ramionach aż do ziemi. Co najdziwniejsze, przybysz od stóp do głów odziany był w czerń, jakby południowe słońce w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzało. - Witaj, wasza wysokość. - pozdrowił Mercedes dwornie, lecz nie skłonił się jak nakazywała etykieta. Jego głos był czysty i młody, lecz gdzieś na ostatnich akordach każdego słowa wybrzmiewało coś złowrogiego, co obudziło w królowej niepokój. - Kim jesteś i co tu robisz? - zapytała ostro, nie dając po sobie poznać jak bardzo jest przejęta. Nie miała pojęcia jak udało mu się ominąć straże, lecz wyraźnie nie przejmował się, że w tym miejscu może zostać bardzo łatwo zauważony. - Już nie mam imienia - odparł gładko - Teraz nazywają mnie Ignoto, Nieznany. - Kto taki? Zresztą nieważne. - ucięła szybko królowa, nabierając pewności, że rozmawia z jakimś wariatem. Już uniosła dłoń i nabrała głęboki wdech by zawołać straże, gdy mężczyzna, wciąż nieludzko spokojny, oznajmił: - Poszukuję księcia Rubéna Víctora. Głos uwiązł Mercedes w gardle, dłoń zamarła w bezruchu. Tysiące myśli w ułamku sekundy zbombardowało jej umysł. - Iberia ma tylko jednego księcia, mojego syna, Alexandra. - odparła stanowczo, lecz zdecydowanie zbyt szybko i zbyt nerwowo jak na kogoś, kto mówi prawdę. Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, wciąż nie ruszając się z miejsca. - Twoje oczy cię zdradziły, pani. - powiedział, wyraźnie ukontentowany, że wszystko idzie po jego myśli. - Skąd o nim wiesz? - wręcz wypluła to pytanie w jego twarz, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Przestała udawać, że nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi. - Wiem bardzo wiele o tym królestwie jak i o twoim małym sekrecie. Nie odpowiedziała, ściskając wargi tak mocno, aż odpłynęła z nich krew. Miała nadzieję, że już nigdy w życiu nie zobaczy tego przeklętego księcia, którego pięć lat temu podstępem usunęła z dworu po wielomiesięcznych wysiłkach i choć co jakiś czas, dla bezpieczeństwa, donoszono jej w tajemnicy o jego poczynaniach, to z dnia na dzień, sukcesywnie o nim zapominała, aż do dzisiaj. Dawna nienawiść wróciła, a stare blizny na sercu zapiekły jeszcze mocniej niż rany, z których powstały. - Jeżeli mi pomożesz, wasza wysokość, sprawię, że książę Rubén Víctor definitywnie zniknie z twojego życia, a twój ukochany, wymodlony syn nie będzie miał już absolutnie żadnych przeszkód w kolejce do tronu. - zapewnił mężczyzna, zupełnie jakby czytał w jej myślach. Królowa spojrzała głęboko w cień kaptura, gdzie powinny znajdować się bacznie obserwujące ją oczy nieznajomego i wiedziała, że z jej zimnego spojrzenia wyczytał już wszystko. - Udaj się do portu w Valencii i pytaj o galeon "La Tormenta Diabólica". Wiem, że tam widziano go ostatni raz. - poinformowała mężczyznę szeptem. On przytknął niemal niezauważalnie. - Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, odwiedzę cię w Valencii, mía señora. ''- zapowiedział i tym razem, choć bardzo symbolicznie, ukłonił się, po czym zwyczajnie odwrócił się i zniknął w labiryncie ścieżek. Mercedes dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że wciąż zaciska pięści, raniąc paznokciami wnętrze swoich delikatnych, alabastrowych dłoni. Choć po nieznajomym nie zostało nic poza śladami butów na żwirze, królowa pamiętała każde jego słowo. Za nic nie spodziewała się, że mroczna przeszłość dopadnie ją w momencie największego szczęścia, wraz ze sobą przynosząc nienawiść, obawę, niechęć i strach - najdonośniejsze z uczuć jakich doznawała latami przez osobę księcia Rubéna Víctora. Przybrała obojętny wyraz twarzy i udała się z powrotem w kierunku wewnętrznego dziedzińca. Jednego była pewna – jeśli nadarzy się okazja, nie zawaha się pozbyć raz na zawsze tego, który przysporzył jej tylu nieszczęść i mógł to samo zrobić w przyszłości jej ukochanemu Alexandrowi. *** ''Arendelle, obecnie Księżyc już dawno przemierzył nieboskłon, a aksamitna czerń nocy powoli ustępowała szarości brzasku. Elsa siedziała przy biurku w swojej komnacie, ciężko opierając policzek na obleczonej w rękawiczkę dłoni, lecz wydarzenia tej nocy sprawiły, że upragniony sen, który zabrałby ze sobą jej strach i niepewność, nie chciał nadejść. Jej myśli błądziły bezwładnie między jawą a fantazją, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na otaczający ją, pogrążony w ciszy świat. Wizyta u Bazaltara zrodziła jedynie kolejne pytania i obawy, a widok potężnego Ojca Trolli, który uginał się pod brzmieniem własnej magii sprawił, że Elsa nawet nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli, jak straszna i niebezpieczna mogła być utrata jej, nieporównywalnie słabszej niż Bazaltara, kontroli nad swoją zbuntowaną mocą. Mimo to, nie czuła się już kompletnie zagubiona w labiryncie przypuszczeń. Wiedziała, że wszystkiemu winne są wahania magii, co przywróciło jej odrobinę wiary we własną siłę i pozwalało odzyskać nieco pewniejszą kontrolę nad mocą lecz gdy uświadomiła sobie, że nigdzie, choć na chwilę, nie będzie mogła uciec przed jej zakłóceniami, bała się jeszcze mocniej. Przecież niemożliwym jest, by w końcu nie popełniła błędu. Z chaotycznej wypowiedzi Bazaltara, zanim zamienił się w kamień, wynikało, że jej wyprawa do Iberii napawa go lękiem, którego przyczyny nie mógł zobaczyć - znajdowała się zbyt daleko od Arendelle by w takim stanie sięgnął doń umysłem. Królowa mogła więc przypuszczać, że to właśnie tam, na dalekim południu, znajduje się źródło nieszczęść wszystkich obdarzonych magią istot. Czy był to zbieg okoliczności, że właśnie teraz wyruszała tam z poselstwem? Szybko przestała jednak mnożyć przypuszczenia, gdyż i tak jej wyprawa tam od samego początku nie podlegała dyskusji, a teraz nabrała jeszcze dodatkowego charakteru. Jeżeli Bazaltar się nie mylił, co dawniej byłoby nie do pomyślenia, a teraz wydawało się co najmniej prawdopodobne, zrobi co tylko się da, by znaleźć sposób na uspokojenie mocy. Westchnęła ciężko i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Anna nie raz mówiła, że za dużo myśli jedynie pogarsza sytuację, lecz Elsa najchętniej przejmowałaby się wszystkim za wszystkich - lata samotności wykształciły w niej niespotykaną troskliwość. Tym razem wyjątkowo postanowiła jednak posłuchać rady młodszej siostry. Gdy zrozumiała, że już nie zaśnie, poszła wziąć gorącą kąpiel i przebrać się w jakąś wygodną suknię, w sam na raz na ostatnie, zabiegane godziny przed wyjściem w morze. * W tym samym czasie, Anna właśnie wystrzeliła spod kołdry i w pośpiechu wykonała te wszystkie nudne, poranne czynności, które w perspektywie dzisiejszej wyprawy jeszcze bardziej straciły na ważności. Przecież dziś, pierwszy raz w życiu miała wypłynąć w morze i to w dodatku do zupełnie obcego kraju! I chociaż wciąż w głębi duszy pamiętała o dręczących ją koszmarach, to żywo pulsujący w Annie duch przygody spychał je na drugi plan. Szybko zjadła śniadanie i wesoło podśpiewując pobiegła do biblioteki, by jakoś zabić ten czas nieznośnego oczekiwania. Gdy tylko wpadła między obciążone do granic możliwości regały z mapami i manuskryptami, wokół których zawsze roztaczała się, kojarząca się Annie z tajemnicą, woń kurzu, starego papieru i skóry, dostrzegła Olafa siedzącego przy jednym ze stolików przy oknie. Dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie, że nie widziała go od kilku dni, zupełnie jakby bałwanek ukrywał się przed wszystkimi. Natychmiast podeszła do niego i zauważyła, że w ogromnym skupieniu pochylał się nad jakąś bardzo starą, choć niewielką książką. - Witaj, Olaf. - powiedziała ciepło. - Cześć, Anno. - odparł cicho, podnosząc wzrok znad stronic i patrząc księżniczce prosto w oczy. - O rety, Olaf! Co się stało? - aż krzyknęła, gdy dostrzegła, że bałwanek wygląda, jakby był chory. Nie uśmiechał się, co już samo w sobie było niepokojące, a jego oczy straciły ten urzekający, radosny blask. - Oj, nie martw się tak. - wyraźnie starał się podnieść ją na duchu. - Nic mi nie jest, to tylko takie... Nie dokończył, bo nagle stracił równowagę i spadł z taboretu, gubiąc jedną rękę. - Olaf! Anna czym prędzej pomogła przyjacielowi wstać i delikatnie przyłączyła drewnianą kończynę z powrotem do jego tułowia. Wtedy jej wzrok padł na chmurkę, którą Elsa wyczarowała nad głową Olafa, by już nigdy się nie roztopił i aż nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widzi. W ciągu minuty nad głową bałwanka rozpętała się śnieżyca stulecia, która w kilka sekund zmieniała się w opad delikatnego puchu, a potem gęstą, jednostajną zawieję. I tak w kółko. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytała z troską bijącą z każdego piega na jej twarzy. - Skołowany, wszystko dookoła wiruje. - odparł zadziwiająco spokojnie. - Ale nie martw się o mnie. To królowa Elsa. Anna pomogła Olafowi wdrapać się z powrotem na krzesło, lecz tym razem dla bezpieczeństwa stanęła tuż obok. - Jak to, Elsa? - zapytała, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co Olaf ma na myśli. - Jej moc jest rozchwiana. - odparł ciężko, jakby za moment miał zemdleć. Anna uklęknęła obok stołka i złapała bałwanka za ręce. - Hej, spójrz na mnie. - poprosiła łagodnie, uśmiechając się kojąco. - Co się dzieje z Elsą? I dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziała? - To ona mnie stworzyła, dlatego wiem, że coś jest nie w porządku. Poza tym, spójrz na mój własny niż skandynawski. - odparł, zdobywając się na lekki uśmiech. Księżniczka odwzajemniła go, choć nagle poczuła niepokój zmieszany z żalem do Elsy. Widziała na własne oczy, co działo się z Olafem, więc dlaczego do tej pory jeszcze o niczym nie wiedziała, skoro siostra obiecała, że już nie będzie niczego przed nią ukrywać? Elsa cały czas zajmowała się sprawami związanymi z wyprawą, więc znowu rzadko się widywały, lecz za każdym razem, gdy miały choć chwilę na rozmowę czy wspólny podwieczorek, po Elsie nie dało się nic poznać. Jak zwykle. - Nie martw się, królowa na pewno wie, co robi. - zapewnił ją Olaf. Teraz wydawało się, że to Anna bardziej potrzebuje pocieszenia niż osłabiony i zdezorientowany bałwanek. - Porozmawiam z nią na pewno. - oznajmiła spokojnie, starając się ukryć jak bardzo poczuła się dotknięta. - Co czytasz? - zapytała, wstając i nerwowo przygładzając suknię. - Sam nie wiem. - odparł rozbrajająco Olaf. – Szperałem sobie po kątach i nagle znalazłem tą księgę na najniższej półce ostatniego regału. Co prawda nie umiem czytać staronordyckich runów, ale obrazki wydają się całkiem ładne. Anna zerknęła przyjacielowi przez ramię i musiała przyznać, że ma rację, mimo iż książka wcale nie wyglądała zachęcająco. Kartki już zupełnie pożółkły i bardzo łatwo się kruszyły, a atramentowe runy, choć jeszcze całkiem czytelne, zaczynały powoli blaknąć. Skóra, w którą była oprawiona, przetarła się, a złote tłoczenia wykruszyły się z czasem, na zawsze pogrążając w zapomnieniu autora i tytuł dzieła. Rysunki, wykonane zwęglonym kawałkiem drewna, przedstawiały rozmaite, dziwne przedmioty, których nie potrafili rozpoznać, dzikie rośliny o fantazyjnych kształtach i całe mnóstwo kamieni szlachetnych oraz minerałów. Anna starała się przetłumaczyć ich nazwy, lecz nigdy nie miała głowy do języków, więc alfabet i gramatyka staronordyckiego dawno uciekły jej z głowy. Mimo to, bawili się świetnie, wymyślając im zupełnie niestworzone imiona, które jakoś nawiązywały do ich charakterystycznych cech. Kiedy przekomarzali się, czy kolejny kamień bardziej przypomina nos kamerdynera czy może krótki ogon Svena, do biblioteki wszedł Kaj. - Jej wysokość prosi, by panienka przyszykowała się do wyprawy i wydała ostatnie rozkazy służbie, czy jeszcze życzy coś sobie zabrać w podróż. - oznajmił tym swoim łagodnym, opiekuńczym tonem, który sprawiał wrażenie, że ten najstarszy i najbardziej zaufany służący dałby radę jedną ręką zarządzać całym zamkiem. Anna szybko zerknęła za okno i ze strachem spostrzegła, że słońce już prawie osiągnęło szczyt nieba. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy uciekły te wszystkie godziny. Czym prędzej wybiegła z biblioteki, mijając z niewinnym uśmiechem Kaja, który nauczony doświadczeniem w porę usunął jej się z drogi i popędziła prosto do swojej komnaty. Okręciła się na środku kilka razy wokół własnej osi, machając rękami, po czym przypadła do drzwi szafy i prędko wybrała coś wygodnego z tych sukni, które jeszcze nie znalazły się w jej kajucie na statku. W biegu ubrała pantofelki i gdy pobijała rekord w jak najszybszym zaplataniu warkoczy, dostrzegła przez okno, że mieszkańcy Arendelle zbierają się już przy głównej drodze do portu, by pożegnać królową i księżniczkę oraz życzyć im szczęśliwej podróży. Anna już wypadła na korytarz i zamknęła drzwi, lecz w ostatniej chwili przypomniała sobie o wyszywanej złotą nicią wstążce do włosów, którą nosiła jej mama gdy miała dziewiętnaście lat i w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczała, że kiedyś zostanie królową. Księżniczka pacnęła się w czoło i zawróciła, mało nie przewracając glinianej donicy. Dopiero gdy wstążka była bezpiecznie ukryta w jej włosach, wybiegła z komnaty, nie mając pojęcia, że nie wróci do niej tak prędko. * - Martwię się o ciebie, wasza wysokość. - powiedział cicho marszałek Arenhus, gdy wraz z Elsą zatrzymali się w bramie prowadzącej na dziedziniec. Królowa dostrzegła w jego starych, zmęczonych oczach głęboki niepokój, gdy klękał przed nią na jedno kolano, wsparty na rodowym mieczu, rozpoczynając bardzo stary, symboliczny rytuał przekazania przez króla władzy regentowi, poprzez ofiarowanie mu kluczy do pałacowych wrót i udzielania mu błogosławieństwa. - Dam sobie radę. - zapewniła go cicho i ze spokojem, delikatnie składając dłonie w rękawiczkach na srebrnych włosach marszałka. Gdy ten powstał, przy brawach i wesołych okrzykach mieszkańców Arendelle, Elsa spostrzegła, że lekko się uśmiechał. - Jesteś piękna jak twoja matka, ale przemawia przez ciebie ojciec, wasza wysokość. Gdy on zapewniał, że sobie poradzi, to tak musiało się stać i wierzę, że jego najstarsza córka jest równie nieustępliwa. - wyznał, zawierając w tym jednym zdaniu wszystkie swoje uczucia, którymi darzył tą młodą dziewczynę, córkę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, której, jako ojciec chrzestny, starał się też choć trochę zastąpić rodzonego ojca oraz w imieniu której kierował królestwem dopóki nie uzyskała pełnoletności. Elsa uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością do tego mężczyzny, który zaraz po Annie był dla niej najbliższą osobą na świecie i w nagłym przypływie uczuć, uściskała go krótko, bez słowa. Wiedziała, że zostawia Arendelle w dobrych rękach. W tej samej chwili dołączyła do nich zdyszana Anna, która odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że jednak się nie spóźniła. W przeciwieństwie do Elsy, niemal zawiesiła się na szyi marszałkowi, żegnając go całym potokiem zdań, którego wysłuchał z wręcz anielską cierpliwością. W końcu stajenni przyprowadzili najpiękniejsze wierzchowce przystrojone w ozdobne kapy z godłami Arendelle. Admirał Bjørn Fredriksen, głównodowądzący gwardii królewskiej, w uroczystym, biało-granatowym mundurze ze złotymi pagonami, całą połą marynarki zapełnioną odznaczeniami oraz ozdobnym mieczem w inkrustowanej turkusami pochwie, pomógł Elsie zasiąść w siodle, a następnie podał jej wodze zdobne w srebre frędzle. Do Anny podszedł natomiast rosły blondyn w błękitnym, codziennym mundurze, wysokich, wojskowych butach, z ciężkim półtorakiem za pasem. - Księżniczka pozwoli. - powiedział wesoło, podsadzając ostrożnie młodszą z sióstr na grzbiet gniadosza. Gdy Anna usłyszała ten bardzo dobrze znany sobie głos i spojrzała w roześmianą twarz chłopaka, mało nie zleciała z siodła. - Kristoff?! - wykrzyknęła zaskoczona. - Co ty... Znaczy jak ty... - Na czas podróży Elsa zgodziła się, bym został twoim gwardzistą. - odparł z uśmiechem, zadowolony, że niespodzianka się udała. Kiedy z namaszczeniem umieszczał jej stopy w strzemionach, wciąż nie mogła wykrztusić z siebie słowa, dopóki nie podał jej wodzy, delikatnie muskając palcami jej dłoń. - Dziękuję ci, możesz odejść. - powiedziała, udając oficjalny ton, na co Kristoff skłonił się i równie mało oficjalnie, puścił do niej niemal niezauważalne, perskie oko, po czym wskoczył na swojego wierzchowca. Kolumna ruszyła do portu, żegnana przez mieszkańców, którzy rzucali polne kwiaty pod kopyta rumaków, modląc się po cichu, by pozdrawiająca ich piękna królowa, jej urocza, uśmiechnięta siostra oraz cała załoga wrócili do domu cali i zdrowi. U stóp trapu "Wodnika" stali: kapitan okrętu, Gunnar Kvist oraz czcigodny biskup Arendelle, Edvin von Astern. Kiedy Elsa zatrzymała rumaka, kapitan pomógł jej zsiąść, a kościelny dostojnik udzielił władczyni, a następnie księżniczce i marynarzom, błogosławieństwa. Elsa skupiała się jedynie na stukocie własnych obcasów po drewnianym trapie oraz podtrzymującym ją potężnym ramieniu Gunnara. Starała się nie myśleć o rodzicach, gdy flaga Arendelle załopotała na wietrze, a dziób statku powoli skierował się w stronę ujścia zatoki. Opuszczała Arendelle pierwszy raz życiu, nigdzie indziej nie mając nic swojego - nagle poczuła się ogołocona i nic nie znacząca. Ostatni raz zerknęła z miłością na zatłoczone wybrzeże, po czym z determinacją wbiła nieustępliwy wzrok w znienawidzone fale Białego Morza, jakby chciała im powiedzieć, że chociaż jej ogromne królestwo skurczyło się do rozmiarów tego statku, ona wciąż jest ich królową, której winne są posłuszeństwo. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania